vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadpool
Summary In the alternate reality of Earth-12101, the X-Men attempted to cure Deadpool of his mental illness by bringing him to an appointment with Psycho-Man. However, Psycho-Man had secretly been brainwashing his patients instead of curing them, and his treatment failed to affect Wade, only making his insanity worse. This caused him to go on a universal (eventually multiversal) genocide spree as Dreadpool. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, at least 4-B with weapons and preparation Name: Wade Wilson, Dreadpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Regeneration (High-Mid, possibly Mid-High; Regenerated from having his head blown up by The Invisible Woman and being torn apart by the Hulk, possibly comparable to Deadpool), Hacking (Reprogrammed robots created by Mister Fantastic), Enhanced Senses (Could see a Watcher who couldn't have been seen since he had not interfered), Regeneration Negation (His Carbonadium sword negates healing factors), Fourth Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation (Various explosives), Teleportation through Space and Time with Wrist Device (Limited to the Ideaverse), Immortality (Type 2, 3, and possibly 8; Can function with a hole through his head. Cannot truly die unless the Progenitors want him to, as they would write him back into continuity), can kill metaphysical characters, Resistance to Pain and possibly Plot Manipulation (Broke the control of the Progenitors who created all things and control the continuity and actions of the Marvel Universe; Though he does seem to be constantly fighting to keep control and occasionally still considers himself "a puppet"), Resistance to Telepathy (Capable of blocking Professor X's attempts to get inside his mind). Attack Potency: Small Building level (Matched the original Deadpool, killed versions of Iron Fist, Wolverine, Daken Akihiro, etc), at least Solar System level with weapons and preparation (could match Wolverine's Adamantium, killed alternate universe versions of Thor, Gladiator, Galactus, Uatu The Watcher, Nova, Thanos, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, etc.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Taskmaster and Deadpool) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can tank hits from versions of Deadpool, Wolverine, etc; likely comparable to Deadpool's durability) Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended melee range with swords, higher with other weapons Standard Equipment: Dual katanas, multiple guns, Carbonadium sword, scythe, etc. (Varies with preparation) Intelligence: Adept with multiple weapons, was capable of figuring out how to clone his brain, crafted plans to kill all Deadpools in the multiverse (along with creating his own evil version of the Deadpool Corps) and killed everyone in his original universe with preparations. Weaknesses: Is completely insane. Occasionally wills his healing factor to not regenerate him. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: The Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics) Batman's Profile (Both had 1 month of preparation and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Assassins Category:Anti-villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Enhanced Senses Users